


Fifth Time's the Charm

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, it's more implied really the alienness...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: The first time they try to have sex, Keith nearly breaks his arm falling off of Lance’s too high bed in excitement as Lance laughs with far too much glee over his misfortune for someone who was begging to suck his dick three minutes prior.A commission





	Fifth Time's the Charm

The first time they have sex, Keith nearly breaks his arm falling off of Lance’s too high bed in excitement as Lance laughs with far too much glee over his misfortune for someone who was begging to suck his dick three minutes prior.

The second time they have sex, Keith has got Lance decently naked and breathless, is busy working off Lance’s boxers as he kisses his lover’s neck when Hunk -- who Keith is starting to realize is known for the worst timing in the world --  bangs on the door, asking them for dinner.

The third time they have sex, Keith has gotten Lance completely naked when the power goes out, leaving the castle in an unnatural darkness that has Lance gasping for air and panicking. Apparently Pidge had been fucking with the power. Lance can’t handle the dark after 10,000 years of cryo. It’s fine. They work through it. Keith may or may not have given Pidge the lecture of a lifetime the day after.

The fourth time they have sex, Keith barely has his hand down Lance’s pants when Allura calls an emergency. Suffice to say there is no faster way to kill a boner then Zarkon’s slimy lizard face.

The fifth time they have sex, Keith hangs a literal sock on the door, locks it, texts everyone he knows to fuck off, lights four candles just in case, covers the floor in pillows, and prays to gods he hasn’t believed in since he was four that Zarkon fucks off for at least an afternoon. Lance is subsequently impressed, mortified, and aroused.

“You know,” he starts and Keith isn’t having it. He won’t. He’s horny. The love of his life is in his bed naked (mostly naked, he should be more naked, why isn’t he more naked?) and his dick is here to say hello. “You know,” Lance tries again as Keith crawls onto the bed, smile unnecessarily big, “You didn’t have to go to this much trouble.”

“Shut up,” Keith rolls his eyes and makes himself busy pulling his shirt and pants off so he’s as naked as Lance, briefs a bright red because Lance had said once offhanded that he looked best in red and Keith is grasping at straws at this point to make sure he gets laid.

Lance makes a choking noise at seeing said red underwear, which is exactly what Keith’s looking for.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Keith snaps, pushing Lance down onto the bed before hesitating just a moment to debate whether or not he should take Lance’s briefs off with his teeth.

Lance, for all his best effort, just keeps rambling, “Really. I’m like really easy. You just have to get on the bed and say I’m horny and I’m here.”

“I know,” Keith smirks, satisfied in the knowledge his lover thinks he’s sexy. It’s nice hearing it, of course. But he knows. “You’re easy. The universe is not.”

Lance snorts, a sort of broken static noise that is decidedly unsexy but it’s okay, Keith is used to this. “Maybe it’s a sign.”

“A sign?” Keith compromises. He takes Lance’s underwear off with his hands and settles on kissing his way up those perfectly long legs.

Lance gasps and sighs, tilts his head back. Keith doesn’t waste time, switches gears and starts working kiss marks along Lance’s neck; groaning when Lance runs his hands through his hair, careful to keep pointy nails away from delicate ears. “A sign from the universe,” Lance finally forces out because god forbid Lance be quiet while in bed.

“Well,” Keith says, punctuating his sentence with a few wonderful kisses along Lance’s check and forehead, “the universe can go fuck itself.”

Keith is pretty sure there is nothing more beautiful than Lance’s laugh.

.

It’s like coming home.

Watching Lance sigh and squirm, feeling Lance’s puffs of breath along his face as he dips low for a kiss and… god it’s _tight._  Actually incredibly tight and warm and _come on,_ Keith thinks, half hysterical as he pulls out before thrusting in sharp bursts, panting hard as Lance keens, clawing bright flashes of pain down his back. Keith had thought all those adjectives like tight and hot were something straight out of a porno.

Oh, the things you learn.

“Fuck,” Lance gasps, shifting to wrap his legs around Keith’s back and from this angle it’s easier to move, easier to feel closer. Keith laces his fingers through Lance’s hair and works at his neck, taking a moment to just breathe.

“You’re gorgeous,” Keith swears. “You’re amazing.”

Lance giggles, sweaty hands on his shoulders, “You’re a sweet talker.”

“Only for you,” Keith promises as he moves them, rearranging limbs so one of Lance’s (sweet, amazing, ridiculously attractive) legs is thrown around his shoulders and the other around his back for better leverage.

The next thrust is more a drag, a slow steady build and Lance moans, deep and low. Keith doesn’t bother to hide his smirk. “No… nononono. Don’t you dare,” Lance cries.

Keith laughs, forcing Lance closer as he keeps the same maddening pace, feels the sweat build up along his back and enjoys the burn. Lance squeezes his eyes shut, draws red lines down his back that Keith looks forward to admiring later before burying his face in Keith’s neck. “Keith, Keith...”

It’s amazing: watching… feeling… this amazing man fall apart in his arms. This is Keith’s. This is his fault. The thrill and the joy and the love crashing in his chest like a tidal wave, his smile so wide it nearly hurts his cheeks. He presses a sloppy kiss to Lance’s lips.

Time is meaningless in this moment. The war. The universe. None of it matters in the here and now with Lance looking at him, saying his name, “Keith, Keith,” like a chant or a prayer or a promise.

“I love you,” Keith whispers, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips and then another and another. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Oh my god you’re going to kill me,” Lance sobs, kissing back.

He’s close. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach and the way everything burns. He giggles, “Not bad for my first time, then?”

“Wait. What!”

It’s a break in the fog, a sharp burst of noise that has him freeze. Keith freezes, “What what?”

“You’re a virgin?” Lance cries, eyes a bright wide blue as he stares at Keith with sweat cooling on his forehead.

If Keith had any blood not already occupied he’s sure his cheeks would be burning red. “Uh….”

Lance snorts and then laughs, high and wild and he leans up to press kisses all over Keith’s face. “... you… you are ridiculous.”

“I’m sure I told you that,” Keith pouts, pushing Lance back down to kiss him properly.

“Only you could be this good at sex for your first time,” Lance laughs before pausing, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I’m a bad person.”

“Oh?” Keith asks, rolling his hips and smiles when Lance moans. “Why are you a bad person?”

Lance smirks, “I find the idea of taking your virginity way too hot.”

Keith laughs, “Only you.”

Lance kisses him, a soft brush of lips, and promises, “Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lilyx32 for supporting me! As always, please let me know what you think! I wanted to try my hand at something different and silly and cute. I hope you liked it!
> 
> And please check out my tumblr: [thequeen117.tumblr.com/](https://thequeen117.tumblr.com/)


End file.
